Mirai
by Rune Valentine
Summary: Sequel to I'll be there for you: Fuuko and Tokiya are finally together. Ai comes back to Tokyo for college. That's not all. There's a new enemy and they must fight in another UBS. And will Koganei finally admit his feelings to Ai? To/Fuu, Koganei/OC


**Mirai  
**Chapter 1**  
**Sequel to: I'll be there for you

By:  
Casket Lily

"G' mornin', sleepy head!" Kirisawa Fuuko greeted cheerfully as she stood over him beside their bed. "Ah, Fuu-chan, ohayou," Mikagami Tokiya greeted his fiancé. Thanks to Ai and her family, he had finally proposed to Fuuko and earned a house of their own to live in.

"And what do we have for breakfast today?" he asked Fuuko sweetly, a small sheepish grin growing on his face. Years ago he would have been disgusted with himself to even consider eating the food prepared be one purple-haired girl, but that was before he knew of her actual culinary talents. Her cooking was wonderful and he looked forward to waking up to a meal prepared by her. He looked forward to waking up with her, period.

"Etto...your favorite!" she beamed happily. She sat down and wrapped her arms around his neck, cradling his head gently. His eyes stared into hers peacefully, "I wonder how you could tell which one's my favourite. Everything you cook ends up on my favourites list." He smiled softly at her when he noticed her cheeks turning pink. He still made his fiance blush, and that made him happy.

Realizing the warmth starting on her face, she gathered herself, "Ha ha, very nice of to flatter me so early this morning," she said sarcastically, Tokiya frowned. "Well, if you don't believe me..." he broke out of her embrace and stood up off the bed, feigning grumpiness.

She stifled a giggle, it was rare to see him so playful with anyone else. Fuuko was glad to see that he was able to do it around her. "Okay, okay," she surrenedered, as she pulled him towards her and giving him a kiss.

_Ding dong_ rang the bell to their house. "Wonder who that is?" the asked at the same time. Tokiya started for the door when a loud pounding noise could be heard from the door downstairs.

"HEY! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR BEFORE I TURN IT INTO A PILE OF ASH!" yelled a very impatient voice as more pounding followed. "Hey, I know that voice!" Fuuko gathered, but before she could say anything else, Tokiya was rushing for the door, he knew the owner of that voice was deadly serious about turning the door into cinders. "Hn, that kid is as annoying as ever," Tokiya muttered to himself before opening the door.

It had been four years since she last came to Japan, it was then that she had nudged Tokiya along to get him to confess his feelings for Fuuko, it was then that she had caught the eye of one Kaoru Koganei and had him completely infatuated with her.

"Finally," she sighed sarcastically. She raised an eyebrow at the silver-haired man standing at the doorway, still in his sleepware. "It's been a while, Tokiya-nii." Andrea Kusagi, more commonly known as Ai, Tokiya's cousin, stood at the other side of the door and declared her arrival.

A little disgruntled to have been interrupted rather rudely too early in the morning, Tokiya was in no mood for pleasantries, "Hn, what are you doing here anyway?" Tokiya asked quite annoyedly.

Equally as annoyed, Ai narrowed her gaze at her cousin, "The last time you asked me that...I BROUGHT YOU AND FUUKO-NECHAN TOGETHER!" she bellowed rudely. Just leave it to Ai to make a scene so early. Fuuko had already come downstairs to greet her fiance's favourite cousin, and giggled at the roaring blast that came from the door. She stood a few paces behind Tokiya, "She's right, love. Now, Ai, won't you come in?" Fuuko asked Ai happily, as she thought fondly of Ai. She had grown into quite the young woman, Fuuko thought to herself.

Ai walked in to their house and teased, "Nichan, pretty nice decorations!" pointing to pink ribbons and a big teddy bear with pink ribbons on. She smirked sarcastically at her cousin. Yes, some things never did change.

"It was your mother's idea. I find it impolite to take them out," Tokiya answered coolly. "After all, this house was your parents' gift." He paused, "Now answer my question so I can end this now." Annoyedly, Fuuko looked up at him, with _'There's no need to be rude'_ written all over her face.

"My birthday, silly!" she chirped happily, "And uh...I'll be going to college here." Her eyes were looking down, and the last part of her sentence was barely audible.

Tokiya's eyes widened, "You're WHAT!" he expressed rather loudly. Realizing that he had managed to lose his cool, he composed himself and replied as if he hadn't made his previous statement, "Well, happy birthday Ai."

"It was Father's idea. I had nothing to do with it. Something about being back in Japan would do me some good. Anyway, tomorrow at the house, 8:00 PM. You know the drill." Ai answered boredly.

Fuuko was still in the phase of recovering from her previous statement, but reminded herself to say something as so not to look like a complete loon just starting at her, "Okay, Ai-chan" Fuuko answered, but the person she addressed had since disappeared from in front of her, "Ai?" she asked, dumbfounded. Ai was gone.

Footsteps could be heared from the upstairs bedroom, and the two of them hurried to their room. A happy humming tune could be heard in the hallway as they approached.

"Ooh...looks like someone's been busy last night!" she proclaimed, grinning slyly as she noticed both Fuuko and Tokiya starting to turn red when both of them noticed that Tokiya only had his boxers on, and Fuuko in a shot silk nightdress.

Quite fond of embarassing her cousin who usually wore a very cool exterior, she continued, "Looks like I interrupted something important," she raied an eyebrow again, "No wonder Tokiya-nii was so annoyed when he came to answer the door." Fuuko giggled a little,and Tokiya glared at her.

Ai skipped out of the room giddily, "Well, I guess I'll leave you to it. Continue whatever I might have interrupted," eyeing a piece of used rubber latex lying on the floor. She pulled under her eye with her finger and stuck her tongue out, "You two shouldn't work yourselves too hard." Ai declared before seeing herself out.


End file.
